


云成鬓A

by Xianyu34



Category: 434, 凯千, 千凯千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianyu34/pseuds/Xianyu34
Relationships: 王俊凯和易烊千玺
Kudos: 31





	云成鬓A

高亮:非典型先婚后爱ABO+金主包养+炮友变情人  
想写的梗太多其实都不算典型甜度放心保证  
总裁凯X白切黑小明星千  
这个设定就是一个大写的狗血大写的ooc上升没意思了吧就  
留下评论还挺有意思不过。

℡  
夏天即将告别。灿烂的阳光透过树叶的罅隙留下斑驳的影，滚烫的风卷起路面上的尘土，沙尘四溢。书店门口的风铃摇曳出脆响，在人心里泛开一圈圈渐散的涟漪。好久都没下过雨，泥土干裂出痕迹，像老太太脸上温柔的皱纹，一辆路虎驶过，破开夏天此刻的宁静，扬起几分呼啸的喧闹。

手机在裤子口袋里响了又响，王俊凯不耐烦地滑开，接通电话:“爸。”

王世云平时工作忙得没边，会打来电话说明肯定没好事，王俊凯懒懒地喊了声就没了动静，头靠在车窗边，打开一点点缝隙，任由风灌进来吹得清醒。

他们父子关系本来就不好，再加上都是A，剑拔弩张起来林亦清夹在中间总是受不了，偏偏俩个人都是疼妻爱妈的主，顾了她就忘了生气，只是尴尴尬尬地说几句并不爱听的话。

“你和千玺怎么样了。”果然一开口又是为了自己挂名的omega，虽然也不是觉得很烦，但是中年男人的絮叨总让他想顶嘴。

“就……那样呗。”王俊凯咬了咬下唇回答，想着他们一开始结婚的目的，不由得闭了闭眼。

谁也不知道为什么和自己睡了几夜的炮友突然知道了自己的大款身份，就算没什么要求，王俊凯还是自觉担起了他金主的身份，精挑细选了好几个资源送过去。答谢也不过就是晚上主动的要求，绑了眼触觉更加明显，易烊千玺本就不爱出声，两腿跨开坐在他身上一上一下地浮沉，附在他耳边喘息。

王世云显然是不满意这样的答案，可是事务繁忙，随意交待了几句就下了线。车速很快，没多久就把王俊凯送回了家，家里那个小明星估计还没回，也不急着等他回来，抱了一开门就蹭在他腿上的二十坐在沙发上看电视。

好不凑巧正好挨到易烊千玺的新剧，青春校园的题材，穿了白衬衫的人怎么看怎么合适。只是——吻戏好像有点过多了，一集40分钟亲了估计得有五次，细细密密又饱含情意的吻落在易烊千玺饱满的唇珠上，耳垂上，甚至，还有眉心痣。

看了俩眼心情莫名其妙地不美丽起来，讲了一通台词又要亲，他在心里腹诽这电视剧是专门卖吻戏赚钱的，拿了遥控器准备调，抬头，上一秒还在电视里的人蹦了出来，清冷的眸子看着他，渐渐滑向屏幕。

淡淡的粉色忽然从下爬到上，不自然地咳了一声抢过王俊凯手里的遥控器关了屏幕，坐到沙发上离王俊凯最远的角落，垂着头闷闷不乐。王俊凯有些奇怪，平时床上需要也不是没接过吻，从来没见过他那么害羞过，一揽手把人捞过来，掐着他的下巴，浅浅地亲了一下。

易烊千玺明显有些愣，嗫嚅着，声音小小的:“我今天赶通告好累，不想做。”

之前还是纯洁的炮/友的关系的时候易烊千玺就没少拒绝他，即使透过微信的聊天界面也能想象到易烊千玺那张疲惫的脸，本来也就是亲一口能解决的事，偏偏alpha那强大的占有欲就上来了，掀了趴在自己身上的二十扑倒易烊千玺。二十受了惊吓极其灵巧地弹开，肉垫踩在地上没有一点声响，像是有了被抛弃的哀怨似得极长极细地喵了一声，百转千回地绕进王俊凯耳朵里，勾得他自动套上了易烊千玺低哑的声色。

信息素放出来一点点，温热的呼吸扫过耳边瞬间让易烊千玺软了身子，认命般地环上王俊凯的脖颈。

自从被迫扯了证一切就都变成了王俊凯报复性的示威，温柔和温存偶尔才会在早晨没睡醒的他身上才会显露出来。他们两本就不是因为爱而结的婚，之前金主和炮/友这两层更将他们的关系定位得扑朔迷离，三年的婚期合约不长不短，说白了对王俊凯最大的好处不过是约//炮更光明正大了些罢了。

没等易烊千玺想个明白，他就被王俊凯抱起来，细瘦的脚踝堪堪碰到王俊凯的腰侧，信息素也被他勾出来，香得醉人。

压倒在床上的刹那，易烊千玺听见一声极其轻佻的话语，臊得他满脸通红:“待会，你爽了就学猫叫怎么样？”

℡  
“王总，听说您结婚了，怎么没操办酒席请我们过去见证一下你的幸福时刻呀？”第二天的酒会上又谈到王俊凯闪婚这件事，什么张总李总黄总统统腆着一张油光满面的脸说着话，王俊凯压着反胃感，面上还是笑容不断:“我家那位是个明星，一直抽不开档期，所以也就没办了。如果有补办的机会，一定劳烦在座的各位都去捧场。”

那些人多半是喝得有些茫了，饭桌上的话也未必有人当真，红的白的酒不要钱地周转，一个个上前碰杯，王俊凯却一一拒绝，滴水不漏地把话说完:“不了，我家那位不让我喝太多酒。”

旁边有一直看王俊凯不顺眼的人嗤之以鼻，眼睛不是眼睛，鼻子不是鼻子地瞎嚷一气:“哟，这是结了婚就收性了啊，我看也不见得是因为真心吧，包养了的小明星爬上您的床，爆了难听的新闻出来，您才不得已结婚吧？”

沈沧端了酒杯坐在王俊凯对面不怀好意，摇摇送了送酒杯，示意王俊凯做个解释。王俊凯刚想说什么，包厢的门忽然被人撞开，一个还背着书包戴着鸭舌帽的男生扯开王俊凯旁边的椅子不客气地坐下，半截的短裤和圆领的T恤露出修长的四肢，抿着的唇从进门起就没打开过，反而捉起王俊凯的酒杯就是仰头一灌。

是易烊千玺。

王俊凯暗暗诧异人为什么会出现在这里，这儿的气味混得杂，他不免有些担心，复又被自己的念头吓住。

不过是合约婚姻罢了，他给易烊千玺最好的资源，而易烊千玺替他压下绯闻，让他躲过王世云的夺命催婚，谁能想到王世云那个平常哪哪都看不顺眼这些小明星的人居然一眼就看中易烊千玺了呢。

杯子里装的是白酒，灌了下去脸上立马就着了色，粉色的耳尖是平时做的时候他最爱舔的地方，不由得添上点情色的意味来。易烊千玺哪里知道王俊凯心里的天翻地覆，神色淡淡地看着沈沧:“关你什么事。”

说完拉着王俊凯离开，从包里翻出来口罩戴上，厌弃地回头看了一眼抱怨:“那里的味熏死我了。”

话语落进王俊凯耳朵里平白有些撒娇的感觉，他不自然地咳了声，摸了摸他颈后的腺体，收干净自己的信息素:“你怎么来了？”

易烊千玺打掉他在自己身上作乱的手，说:“本来和剧组他们在这里谈改剧本的事，谈崩了，就出来透透气，谁能想到还能遇见你，声音特大地在那里炫耀我俩的关系。”

“我靠谁炫耀了！那不是正常的回答嘛？我就不信你在外人面前不是这么干的，易，大，影，帝！”王俊凯平日里就没受过几个人怼，气呼呼地用手肘撞了下易烊千玺的肋下，换来一次更重的撞击。

“有完没完了还。”易烊千玺压低声音说话，“这四周到处都是狗仔，你又想上头条吗？”

王俊凯愣了愣，非但没有收敛，反而主动伸手上去牵住易烊千玺，五个指头叉进指缝里，示威似得举起来晃了晃:“那咱就演个过瘾啊。”

幼稚。虽然心里吐槽了千百遍，但是易烊千玺还是勾起了嘴角，露出深陷的梨涡。

那天的饭局自然是不欢而散，回了家的俩人也没什么话可说，各自忙着自己的工作。客厅的墙上挂着结婚前不情不愿拍的证件照，虽说他两的脸都很上镜，可是这么看了，却有止不住的怪异。

天色擦黑，宽阔的客厅里却没开灯，落地窗上映着自己的倒影，站在一片城市繁华里，却好像找不到归属。和王俊凯认识完全是一个意外，如果不是没出名前闲的无聊和朋友打赌，他可能这辈子都不会在社交软件上发布约//炮的消息，还莫名其妙就去赴了约。嗑了抑制剂让自己没那么容易不堪，可是第一次面对王俊凯的时候，好像还是忍不住软了腿脚。

明明都是刚认识，匆匆交换了名字就开始了约束自己的约//炮生活，对于王俊凯他几乎一概不知，而王俊凯好像掌握着他的一切，甚至知道他的发情期，偶尔发起善心来了，还会给他买那种超级贵的没有副作用的抑制剂。

发情期容易失控，不以发情期捆绑对方，这是最基本的原则。

可是还是有例外的，那次不知道为什么王俊凯发了疯地释放自己的信息素，微醺的吻扑落下来，直逼得他被动发情，意识到失态的王俊凯挣扎着从酒醉里逃出来，可是来不及买抑制剂，就被人扯了回去。

那天到最后也靠着理智没有完成最终标记，从床上爬起来的时候整个人都痛，像被火车辗过。睡得迷迷糊糊的王俊凯扯着他的手腕不肯放手，半睁着眼睛喊他的名字:“千玺……”

软得就像他家里养得任何一只猫。

然后易烊千玺就觉得，自己可能载了。他好像……也许……大概……应该……是爱上王俊凯了。

之后他就躲了王俊凯三天。

再见面是新的电影开拍之际，一直被公司雪藏的他好不容易得到了一个机会。导演很看中他，仔细地讲了剧本人设，还带他去见了投资方——王俊凯。认出对方的那一刹那都有些尴尬，手在桌下握成了拳，指甲嵌进肉里，心里波澜壮阔脸上却是一面平镜似的笑了笑:“第一次见面，很高兴能和王总合作。”

王俊凯会意，本就不光彩的身份被俩人心照不宣地隐藏，脸上挂着得体的微笑，眼底又藏了几分探究:“很高兴见到你，千玺。”

导演在耳边滔滔不绝了些什么他现在都不记得了，他只记得那天王俊凯嘴角上扬的弧度，和自己胸腔里不断撞击的心跳声。可表面上却冷淡地干脆，手也不想和他握，不情不愿地碰了几下，就告辞离开。

后来资源几乎像是长了眼睛，不要钱似的送给他，他本就演技很好，科班出身，踩上了这么一个金主，地位蹭蹭地往上跳，甚至拿了去年的影帝。

也是，他本来演技就比较好，不然他哪里维持地下去这场莫名的婚姻。

“千玺？”本在书房看文件的王俊凯跑过来喝水，按开灯的刹那看见他傻傻地立在照片前，疑惑地问，“你在这干嘛呢？”大开的灯刺得他眼睛生疼，落地窗上他的脸更加明晰起来。王俊凯站得位置很奇怪，错位的效果让他看见玻璃上的王俊凯正拥着自己。他没由来的情绪低落，摇摇头:“没啊，我在想明天早饭吃什么。”

“哦……”王俊凯应了声，扬起一个笑容，“我给你煮馄饨好不好。”

说着说着还走过来，探了下他的额头:“我还以为你生病了呢。不早了，快去睡。”

很难得看见这么温柔的王俊凯呢。

他点点头，应声好。

℡  
热水器嗡嗡作响，淋浴头冲刷着易烊千玺的脸才让他回过神来。温水流过易烊千玺的指尖，他像是被海水包围的飞鱼，悠然自得又向往天空。门外传来钝钝的歌声，他仔细分辨了一下才辨清这是自己为了宣传新电影唱的主题曲。他本就是个容易害羞的角色，除了做正事时不会扭扭捏捏，此刻的情况却是让他有些过分的羞涩。

关了哗啦的水擦了擦身体，前些日子留在胸口的痕迹还未消散，也没有什么不适。抬头想擦干净镜子上的水雾，却是越抹越浑浊，看不清脸。

白皙的皮肤洗过之后自然带着煮熟的虾一样红色的晕迹，他摸了一把毛巾架，发现除了毛巾他什么都没摸到。

难难难难道他没带衣服？

安静下来之后外面的乐音更加的清晰明显，他涨红了脸开了一条缝小声地叫王俊凯。隔了好久王俊凯才听见，好像是有些倦了，模糊着回他:“怎么了？”

易烊千玺尴尴尬尬地摸了摸鼻子如猫叫似得喊他，头垂得很低，仿佛要坠到地上去:“王俊凯，王俊凯我衣服忘记拿了。”

王俊凯听了几遍才听清，走进主卧看见了他散乱在床上的衣物，本要去直接拿给他，可是他忽然就起了逗弄的心思，拿了衣服蹲在门口喊他的名字。

易烊千玺伸出来一直透着粉色的手胡乱在空中挥，好像是要抓住什么，王俊凯一下子抓着那只手，不知道想了些什么就亲了一下，语气坏坏的:“叫声哥我就给你。”

被亲的刹那易烊千玺几乎是反射性地就想抽回手，可是被王俊凯死死地抓着不放，索性就放弃了。他的声音从密闭的浴室里飘出来，是清晰暗哑的，是咬牙切齿的，想清晨山里会萦绕的云雾，温吞又宁静:“不叫！我死都不叫。”

王俊凯轻笑了下，可能是感叹自己的幼稚和易烊千玺的可爱，装模作样的叹了口气:“那可惜喽，看来今晚有人有一直躲在浴室里啦。”

他知道易烊千玺是个要面子的人，即使是通过约//炮看过不少次他光裸的身体了，易烊千玺还是不会允许自己光天化日之下光着身子就招摇出来。

即使这屋里也就他们两个人。

僵持了一会儿没人说话，正当王俊凯想提醒他外面落地窗的窗帘可是没有拉的时候，易烊千玺软糯妥协的声音不真切的传过来:“哥……哥。哥哥！”

王俊凯觉得不妙，好像所有的气血，全都涌到下身去了。

霸道地拧开门捞起地上的小明星压在冰冷的瓷砖墙上亲，舌尖灵活地撬开易烊千玺没有防备的牙关，衣服被随手放到毛巾架上，几乎是不给他反应的时间就伸手向了他的下身摸到那块软肉。身下的人吓得一颤，双手撑在他胸口推搡，被推得烦了的人悄悄放出信息素，对alpha天生的臣服让易烊千玺几乎瞬间软倒在他怀里。下身被王俊凯富有技巧地拨弄，几乎是一瞬间他就硬得发疼，可是又忍不住抬上去迎合。

空间里的水雾还没消散，氤氲了一室旖旎的空气，王俊凯把他抱着搂着，顺带开了浴缸的龙头，仔仔细细地在他下身上下套弄着。

手是热的，心是热的，身后的瓷砖却甚是冰凉，王俊凯这个人的家里呀哪里都是润滑，随手拉开一个柜子就倒出一大块黏腻。

他已经放过了易烊千玺的嘴，易烊千玺喘不过气地趴在他胸口喘息。浴缸已经放满了水，唏嘘的水声在他耳边无限放大，顺带放大他的感觉。锁骨被人不轻不重地咬了一口，半环着腰被人放进浴缸里。哗啦哗啦的一片水声，身上作乱的人还要咬着他的耳垂细细地挑起他的情欲。

那个人还要用沙哑性感的声色说:“再叫声哥哥听听呗。”

易烊千玺打死了不叫，温热的水包裹了他，手指弄得差不多了，王俊凯按着他的膝弯，挺身送了进去。

那处滚烫裹着温热的水在他身下汹涌进出，他想发出声音，又什么都发不出，两腿被迫张得很开，他一低头就能看见那猩红的东西，亮晶晶的。含了羞要了命干脆闭着眼把自己放空，omega的身子软得不行，像是alpha天生的容器。

微醺的酒味缠绕着他的周身，他觉得自己可能有些醉了，挣扎着摸上王俊凯精瘦的腰肢，顶入的越深他越软，却挺直上身和王俊凯接吻。

他明白这场婚姻里本就是不对等的爱，可是自己可能已经爱上了王俊凯，他奢求能在王俊凯的眼睛里看到属于自己的荫蔽，飞翔休息的驿站。可是他什么也看不见，随着王俊凯的挺身一次次地在水里游动，激起飘浪的水花。

前端早已经是狼藉一片，清液吐出来又被水流吞没，敏感点被暴风骤雨般的快感侵蚀，他觉得自己好像快要溺死的鱼，徒劳抓着王俊凯这一块朽木漂浮。

alpha的情欲又凶又急，他累得半睡，恍惚之间，好像还听见了自己的歌声——

不能控制夏日遗留下的这份情绪。

TBC  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈没想到吧！我第一章就！  
罢了，信我，不会坑，欢迎评论讨论剧情。


End file.
